A Black, a Slytherin, and a Gryffindor
by HarmonyCleopatra
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter before he went to Azkaban that he never got to meet? What if his brother Regulus never died just faked his death to raise his niece and daughter? Follow Aurora Black as she tries to help her cousin, Aries Black, and Harry get through school and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 1

In a small cottage in Godric's Hollow a young woman was pacing around her living room as her four year old daughter was asleep in her room upstairs. The woman was waiting for her daughter's uncle, Regulus Black, to arrive. Regulus was going to take his niece, Aurora Rose Black, out of the country to raise her.

Regulus had agreed to raise his niece since he no longer wanted to follow the Dark Lord. He just needed to fake his own death and leave the country tonight. He was going raise Aurora, along with his own daughter Aries Iris Black, away from the war the best he could. The woman stopped pacing the room when she saw a little Red Fox at the window.

"Reg I've been waiting for hours now. Where have you been." The woman said as she as opened the window for the fox.

"I'm sorry Megan it was harder then I thought it was going to be getting Kreacher not to tell my family. I already took my daughter Aries over to America last night." Regulus said as he jumped through the window and changed into his human form.

"It's ok Regulus but please hurry and take my daughter away from this place. Lily and James are living not far from here and I didn't want my uncle to know about Rose." The woman, now known as Megan, said quickly as she started to pick up the bags and boxes that were around the room.

"I know Meg don't worry the Dark Lord won't find out about her. But can you do me a favor and give Sirius this latter from me please? It just tells him I faked my death so I could go into hiding." Regulus asked her as he held out the latter, and took the now shrunken bags and boxes from Megan to put in his pocket.

"Sure Regulus I'll give it to Padfoot when I see him. Now please go get Rose and get out of here. Oh and you may want to tell Moony about her, she can change into a werewolf at will like I can." Megan said as she pushed Regulus up the stairs towards Aurora's room.

"Thank you Megan and I'll tell Remus about her, it'll be good for her to hear stories of her father while he was at school. I'll get Aurora out of the country as fast as I can. I remember who your family is Meg and I'll get my niece somewhere safe." Regulus said as they walked into Aurora's room, were the little girl was asleep.

"Yes I know, my uncle wants Lily and James. He won't like that I've had a child with one of his enemies. I just hope Sirius and the others never find out my uncle is the Dark Lord, they already know my father is Greyback." Megan said as she moved over to her daughter's side.

"Yes Rhea I know what he wants. I can't have him finding out about Aurora. But Megan I'll tell you now I will not hid who her family is from her. The more she knows, the more she'll fight. If she's anything like her father then there's nothing to worry about who she'll side with." Regulus said as he moved beside the young mother and used her nickname from school.

"I wouldn't want you too Little King. Rose has a right to know what's ahead of her. I know she's more a Gryffindor like Sirius or Remus, then a Slytherin like you or me anyways" Megan chuckled as she used his old nickname and started to wake up her daughter. "Rose wake up little one. Your Uncle Regulus is here to pick you up." She added as she shook her daughter awake

"Uncle Reggie here Mommy?" A small voice asked as the blankets on the bed started to move

"Yes Aurora I'm here now get up so we can leave." Regulus answered his niece as he gently pulled the blankets off her

"Ok Uncle Reggie me is up." The little girl said as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

Aurora looked more like her father then her mother. She had her father's black hair and blue-gray eyes, not her mother's blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She may have her father's eyes and hair but she had her mother's nose and baby fine hair (the only thing she got in looks from her mother), so you could tell she was a Black and not a Riddle.

"Now Rose you know Mommy loves you right?" Megan asked her daughter, when the four year old nodded she continued "Well Uncle Regulus is going to take you somewhere safe and away from Mommy's uncle. Now I want you to remember that I will always love you and that I'll always be with you my Little Flower." Megan finished as she hugged her daughter one last time

"Ok Mommy me wills. Uncle Reggie when we leave?" Aurora said/asked as she hugged her mother back

"Right now Aurora." Regulus told her as he picked her up "now hold onto me tightly little one." He added after he picked her up

"Bye Mommy me loves you." Aurora said to her mother before Regulus apparated out of the house.

Megan went to send out two different owls, one was to Remus and the other to Sirius. With the owl to Remus Megan sent a latter explaining about Aurora, Regulus, how she wanted him to help raise her, and a latter to give Aurora when she started Hogwarts. With the other owl to Sirius, Megan sent Regulus' latter along with one of her own. In her latter to Sirius she explained about Aurora and that she was sorry that she didn't tell him about their daughter sooner.

No sooner then then after the two owls took off, four Death Eaters showed up in the living room and killed Megan Riddle. The next morning along with their Daily Prophets two men got the last things Megan Riddle ever wrote, one was asked to help raise her child and the other was asked for forgiveness about her hiding his daughter from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Four years later~

About two months after Megan's death, the Potters went into hiding, and only to be killed by the Dark Lord a year later later. After the deaths of the Potters and Sirius Black's arrest, Remus Lupin left England for America to find Regulus and Aurora Black in Salem Massachusetts. Salem was a town for muggles, wizards, and magical creatures. Remus was just one of the many werewolves that live in the town.

It's been four years since Regulus faked his own death to raise his niece and daughter in America. Remus meet, fell in love, and had a son, named Adrian John Lupin, with a young woman named Ebony Adara after about a year of living in America. (AN; I don't really like the idea of Lupin being with Tonks. I just think it's weird that he went for Sirius' little cousin after he died. Also Aurora was six and Aries was two when Adrian was born.)

~Aurora's POV~

I can't believe that my eighth birthday is next week. Uncle Reggie and Uncle Remus said that tomorrow we could go back over to England for two weeks. I can't wait to go see Diagon Alley with Iris, John, Uncle Reggie, and Uncle Remus. Uncle Reggie said that we're going to be moving back to England next year so I can go to Hogwarts when I'm eleven, so can Iris and John even they both turn eleven too. I can't wait till I get there, I want to be in Gryffindor like my daddy.

"Aurora are you packed for tomorrow? We need to leave earlier if we want to start looking for a house to live in and make it to Diagon Alley." Uncle Reggie said as he walked into my room

"Yes Uncle Reggie I'm done. Do we have to get a house so far from London thou?" I asked from my place in the middle of my floor

"Aurora you know Remus can't live in London. Now do you know where your Padfoot is?" Uncle Reggie said looking at my floor, which is a mess seeing how I just got done playing with all my stuffed animals.

"Padfoot is on my bed Uncle Reggie I didn't want to play with him or Wolfy today." I told him as I pointed to my black dog and wolf stuffed animals on the bed.

I got Padfoot for my fifth birthday. Uncle Reggie took me and Iris (AN; Aurora's birthday is in May, Aries' birthday is in June, and Adrain's birthday is in July. So Adrain's mother was about seven months pregnant for him), since it was the day after the full moon and Uncle Remus wasn't feeling good, to a muggle store the week before my fifth birthday. He had learned how to use muggle money so we didn't have to go into the wizard store all the time. Uncle Reggie told me I pull go pick out a stuffed animal for my birthday and that he would meet me there with Iris. Well I had to ask this nice lady where the stuffed animals were and she took there.

There were so many stuff animals there, I didn't know what one to pick. I just keep looking through the toys, since I didn't like any of them, until I saw this black thing in the back of the pile. When I pulled it out it was a black fluffy dog, I later found out that it was a Belgian Sheepdog. I don't know why but I just knew the name Padfoot, it wasn't till after I got home to Uncle Remus that I found out it was my daddy's nickname in school.

Wofly I got for Christmas that same year from Uncle Remus, Auntie Ebony died when she had John, who was five months old at the time. Wolfy is just a gray wolf that I named after Uncle Remus since he's a werewolf. I'm a werewolf too but I was born one, like John was, and not bitten like Uncle Remus. He says it makes us special werewolves since we can change whenever, even thou we have to change during a full moon like other werewolves but we're just wolves with human minds.

"Ok Aurora remember to pack the toys you want to bring with us tomorrow. I'll pack Padfoot and Wolfy tomorrow after I wake you up. Now come on lunch is ready Remus made Mac and Cheese for you again." He told me as he stepped away from my door, which was probably a good thing since I ran out of the room when I heard Mac and Cheese.

I love Mac and Cheese, well I love Uncle Remus' Mac and Cheese. He always puts some type of meat in mine and John's, mainly it's chicken or pork. Uncle Reggie says we shouldn't eat meat for every meal, but we do anyways.

"Slow down Rose-Cub your food isn't going anywhere." Uncle Remus said when I jumped into my chair in between Iris and John.

"John might eat all of mine. He's done it before." I told him pointing over at John, who was stuffing he's food in his mouth. John's only two but he's annoying and eats any food he can reach, it's really bad around the full moon.

"I wouldn't have let him eat your food Rose-Cub and you know that. Adrain don't stuff your mouth with food, you're not starving. I know you get fed enough food every day." Uncle Remus said in his fatherly tone as he set food down in front of me and Iris, who doesn't eat when I'm not in the room we're trying to break her of that before I go to school.

"I know that Uncle Remus but still I don't want him near my food when I'm not in the room." I told him before I started eating.

Uncle Reggie came in after I started eating and sat down a crossed from Iris, Uncle Remus sits a crossed from John and if my daddy ever comes to live with us he would sit a crossed from me.

"Uncle Reggie when are we leaving tomorrow? Are there going to be any kids by us when we move?" I asked when I was done with my first bowel, I normally eat three bowls.

"We're leaving about nine tomorrow and I don't know if they will be other kids that will live by when we move. But there might be some near by Aurora." Uncle Reggie answered me not looking up from his food.

"Uncle Reggie what was Daddy like? You and Uncle Remus always tell me about Mommy and not Daddy." I said after Uncle Remus was done eating. They don't tell me about my daddy that much only my mommy.

"Well your dad was a prankster. He pranked ever house when he was at Hogwarts, even Gryffindor sometimes, with his friends. Thou Remus was the nicer of the four." Uncle Reggie said as Uncle Remus started to clean the table and my cousins went to go play.

"Rose-Cub you act a lot like your father. You are just as stubborn and hyper he was, but you're not a rash or impatient, well you are impatient but just not as bad as him. You inherited his love of pranks, but you don't go to far in your pranks like he did." Uncle Remus told me as he started to wash the dish, he's not looking that good well the full moon is in two days.

"Really? I act like Daddy" I asked/said as I got up to help Uncle Remus clean the dishes. Uncle Reggie brought the rest of the dishes to us at the sink.

"Yes Rose-Cub you act just your father but with a little of you mother here and there. Your cunning, caring, loving nature is from your mother. Sirius always went to far with his pranks or jokes, he didn't really care if someone got hurt as long as it wasn't one of his friends. Your mother Megan on the other hand hated pranks and loved to study, potions was her favorite. Now I didn't know Megan like Regulus did or how well I knew Sirius, but I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't like most Slytherins, she had a heart when most didn't." Uncle Remus continued to tell me as Uncle Reggie went to watch Iris and John in the living room.

"Did Daddy ever hurt anyone? What kind of pranks did you guys do in school?" I asked as I started to rise the dishes and put them on the counter to dry.

"Well yes and no, he did almost hurt another student once, Snape, but James saved him in time. Sirius was mad about something Snape said and told him how to get under the Whomping Willow I used during the full moons. Well Snape went and I attacked him, James got there before I could hurt Snape but I still felt bad about it. Sirius didn't hurt Snape with his prank, he could have but thankfully James stopped that from happening. No Sirius hurt me by telling Snape what he did." Uncle Remus told me as he gave me the last plate to rise and put on the counter.

"Oh so Daddy hurt your friendship with him by letting his temper control his mind not his heart. So I'm guessing this Snape person still doesn't like you, Daddy, or Uncle James right." I said as I walked into the living room with Uncle Remus.

"Yes Rose-Cub that's right. You got your mum's brains too not just her loving nature." Uncle Remus said with a small smile before Iris and John jumped on me, making me fall on my face.

"Iris John you better run." I told them as they sat on me.

"Nope nope nope me not gotta move off you till you says you play with us yep yep yep." My little cousin Iris said as she jumped up and down on me, man she's an annoying four year old and John is just an annoying two year old.

"Yay play play play!" John yelled in my ear as he jumped up and down with Iris. Ow why does John always yell in my ear.

"I won't say it if you two keep jumping on me." I told them as I tried to get up off the floor, key word being tried. Uncle Reggie and Uncle Remus were just laughing at me from the couch.

"Uncle Remus could you get John off me please. I don't want to hurt him, Iris on the other hand is going to get bit." I said after I gave up on getting up on my own.

"Aurora Rose Black don't bite your cousin. I don't care if you can't turn people you are not allowed to bite her. Aries Iris Black get off Aurora right now." Uncle Reggie said killing my fun as Uncle Remus got up from the couch and picked John off of my back.

"Come on my Cub it's time for your nap. Iris do has your father says and don't pout about it. Rose please don't bite Iris." Uncle Remus said as he took John up to his room.

"You two are no fun Uncle Regulus. You know that." I told him as I pouted and Iris got off my back.

"Yes we know Aurora now stop pouting and go play in the back yard." Uncle Reggie said as he waved me out the back door. I didn't stop pouting as I went outside to play in the tree in the back yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~still Aurora's POV~

I can't believe that I can't bite anyone, it's not like I can turn them into a werewolf. I've bitten both Uncle Reggie and Iris before during a full moon and neither of them are werewolves. That was not the best way to figure out that I can't change people was for me to bite someone. It wasn't my fault I bit them, both me and Uncle Remus had wolfsbane poison that week. Thou that didn't mean that when I transformed into a werewolf the first time it didn't hurt. Well it was first full moon transformation I've never had. I had transformed a few times during the week or two before the full moon and it never hurt once. I'll tell you, that if you can transform into your werewolf form at will whenever you want and it doesn't hurt, but it will hurt when you're forced to change once a month.

After that day I started changing right before sunset/moonrise so I wouldn't have to go through the pain of being forced to change. John hasn't had his first full moon change yet, but he has changed randomly through all last week. Well I know it's not fun having to chase a two year old werewolf around the house. Uncle Reggie ended up having to cook bacon to get him to change back into a human. John was told that he couldn't have any bacon until he was human again.

'I need to see if Uncle Reggie will let me try to climb a tree when I'm a werewolf. I bet I could climb one' I thought as I started to climb up my favorite tree in our back yard. I'm going to miss this tree when we move back to England. I wonder if the Whomping Willow will let me climb up in it when I get to school.

"Rose would you like to going into town with me? I need to pick up something's for dinner tonight and you can pick out an early birthday present if you like." I heard Uncle Remus say from the base of the tree I was in.

"Can I get two new stuffed animals? Paddy and Wofly need new friends." I asked/said as I jumped out of the tree, it wasn't that far from the ground only about ten feet or so.

"I guess you can get only two more Rose. I can't only guess what one you're going to get this time. Last time you got what, a dark gray wolf and another Belgian Sheepdog." Uncle Remus said as he caught me, good thing I'm only seven and not seventeen.

"Hey Paddy and Wolfy needed someone to look after. That's where Star and Night come in Uncle Remus. It's not my fault the Belgian Sheepdog had a white star on its side like I do." I told him as he sat me down.

"I know it's not Rose. I still don't know how you have a perfect marking of the Canis Major on your side when you're a werewolf. As far as I know werewolves don't have any makings." Uncle Remus said thoughtfully as he started to walk back to the house with me following him

"Uncle Remus what are we getting for dinner? I want hamburgers or cheeseburgers." I asked/said when we got to the back door of the house.

"I was thinking we could have chicken tonight Rose-Cub. We can have hamburgers the day of the full moon. I'm not going to deal with you when you're hungry." Uncle Remus answered me as we walked into the kitchen.

Uncle Reggie was sitting at the kitchen table working on some paperwork. Uncle Reggie works for the American Ministry of Magic. He's the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Magical Creatures. Thanks to Uncle Reggie and his department Uncle Remus can get a good job, raise John, and live with me, Iris, and Uncle Reggie. I hope Uncle Reggie has an idea to help Uncle Remus stay with us over in England. I don't understand why he would want to move back over there if he knows he can't get a good job there.

"Bye you two. I'll keep an ear out for Adrian when he wakes up from his nap Remus. I just put Aries down for her nap anyways." Uncle Reggie said without looking up from his paperwork. I don't know how he does that.

"Thank you Reg. Come on Rose-Cub lets go get dinner and your stuffed animals." Uncle Remus said as we walked through the house and to the front door were our coats and shoes were.

After we got in the car, both Uncle Reggie and Uncle Remus that to learn how to drive, Uncle Remus drove into town, we live just outside of Salem not that we need to, but Uncle Reggie doesn't want to take a chance of anyone finding out about me.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the wait everyone. I've been having internet problems plus finals at school. I just haven't had time to post the new chapters. I don't own anything but Rose, Iris, and John. Well here's chapter four

Chapter 4

~the next morning Aurora's POV~

I hope Uncle Reggie packed Star and Night along with Paddy and Wolfy. I slept with them too last night. I'm sure he packed them too and my two new stuffed animals Prongs and King, a stag and a fox for Uncle James and Uncle Reggie.

"Aurora are you ready to go? We'll stop somewhere in London to get breakfast since you sleep in." Uncle Reggie said from my door. I looked around my room one last time to check if I had everything I wanted to take with me.

"Yes I have everything I want right now. Did you pack all the stuffed animals I slept with last night? I couldn't find Star, Night, Prongs, and King." I told him as I walked out of my room and to the living room.

"Yes I pack them, a long with your other twenty-eight stuffed animals and your clothes for the next two weeks. If we weren't a family a wizards I would have needed more packs then just your backpack." Uncle Reggie said as he walked behind me. I guess we are a family, no matter how odd. Some of the looks we get when we go to places in Boston are funny.

Since both me and Iris look like Blacks and not our mothers, everyone thinks we're Uncle Reggie's kids. John looks like Uncle Remus, but with his mother's brown eyes. I don't look like my mother that much, if at all. I have my daddy's looks with my mommy's nose, mouth, and soft hair. Iris has the same eyes and hair color I do, Uncle Reggie said that it's because the Black family is so inbred whatever that means.

I overheard one lady ask Uncle Reggie if he and Uncle Remus were together the last time we went out. I don't know why everyone looks at us weirdly, it's just Uncle Reggie and Uncle Remus taking their family to a zoo. There I may or may not have talked to a snake and scared a lot of people.

"Ready to go Rose-Cub?" Uncle Remus' voice made me look up when I got to the living room. He was by the front door holding a sleepy John. Iris was standing beside him trying to put her shoes on, they were on the wrong feet. Uncle Reggie came in behind me holding my backpack in his left hand and Paddy in his right.

"Yep I just need my shoes and jacket. Uncle Reggie why is Paddy out?" I said as I went to get my shoes and jacket on and help Iris with her's.

"I know you were going to take him out anyways Aurora. So I went and got him for you, so you didn't lose anything else from your bag." Uncle Reggie told me as I put my jacket on. He handed me my backpack and Paddy, that I put on the ground beside me, before he went to help Iris put her shoes on as Uncle Remus put his, John's, Iris', and Uncle Reggie's bags in his pocket, he made them smaller with his wand.

I put my jacket and shoes on quickly before putting my backpack on and held Paddy in my arms. I take him with me everywhere with me. Having Paddy with me makes me feel like Daddy with with me since I named him after Daddy. While I put my stuff on Uncle Reggie got Iris' shoes and jacket on, I didn't want Uncle Reggie or Uncle Remus to carry our stuff, we were big girl I could do it on our own.

"Everyone ready to go now? We need to get to the Boston airport and the international Foo Network by noon and it's already 10:30." Uncle Remus said as Uncle Reggie picked Iris up and grabbed my hand.

"I think everyone is ready now. Aurora did you go to the bathroom after you woke up? It's going to be a little while before we can stop for a bathroom." Uncle Reggie said as he looked down at me.

"Yes I did Uncle Reggie. Uncle Remus made me after he woke me up." I told him with a small pout. I'm almost eight not four, I don't need a pull-up like Iris did.

"Ok Aurora. Well Remus lets get to the airport. Are you going to drive or am I?" Uncle Reggie said as he walked to the car in the front of the house. It was just for when we went into Boston so Uncle Reggie and Uncle Remus didn't have to apparate everywhere we went.

"You can drive Regulus. Rose behaves better when you're driving for some reason." Uncle Remus said as he opened the back doors of the car and put John in the middle of the seat before sitting down in the front. Uncle Reggie put Iris behind the driver's seat and I got in behind Uncle Remus.

"That's because she's like her father and will only listen to one adult at a time sometimes. I just hope she doesn't give the teachers at Hogwarts a hard time. It's bad enough that she's a Black, they don't need a female Sirius running around." Uncle Reggie told him as he got in the car and started it.

"I don't think Rose will be as bad as Sirius was in school. She's only a problem when she has Iris or John help her with her pranks." Uncle Remus said as I looked out the window as Uncle Reggie pulled away from our house. I didn't hear what else they said since I stopped listening to them as soon as the car left the house.

I hope there are other kids for me to play with when get to our new home. Uncle Reggie said he found a house for us in England and that he would come back to get what we leave in two weeks. I don't like any of the other kids here in Salem, they all make fun of me for not having a mommy or daddy and that I live with my uncles.

~an hour later~

We're finally at the Boston airport and the international Foo Network. I can't wait until we're in England, I want to make new friends.

"Aurora come on you need to put Paddy in your backpack as we Foo to England. You need to go with me or Remus. I'm taking Iris and Remus is taking Adrian with him." Uncle Reggie said making me look up at him and not the muggle lady with a dog.

"Ok Uncle Reggie. I want go with Uncle Remus." I said as I took my backpack off and put Paddy in it.

"Ok Aurora get over to Remus so you can go with him. He's going next I think." Uncle Reggie said as I put my backpack back on. He pushed me a little as he picked Iris up. I ran over to Uncle Remus and grabbed onto his coat making him look at me.

"Going with me Rose-Cub?" He asked me and I nodded

"Yes Uncle Remus. I didn't want to go with Uncle Reggie this time." I told him. Ever time we Foo anywhere I go with Uncle Reggie and Iris. I wanted to go with Uncle Remus this time.

"Well come on Rose let me put John down and then you can grab my hand and John's." Uncle Remus said as he put John on the ground and grabbed my hand. I quickly grabbed John's hand before he could run off and pulled him along as Uncle Remus went to the Foo.

"Ok Rose you need to hold onto both me and John as hard as you can. I know Regulus holds both you and Iris but I'm not that good." Uncle Remus said as went into the Foo fireplace and I held onto his hand tighter.

Uncle Remus took a handful of powder and throw in down as he said "London International Airport" and we were gone.

It was scary traveling by Foo to other country. I held both John's and Uncle Remus' hands so hard I broke them by accident. John started crying and Uncle Remus just pulled us away from the Foo so he could heal their hands.

"Uncle Remus I'm sorry I broke your's and John's hands. I was just scared. It's different traveling by Foo to a different country." I said quietly as Uncle Remus healed both his and John's hands. I was looking at the floor ashamed. With it being so close to the full moon I don't know how strong I am sometimes.

"It's ok Rose it's not your fault. With it being almost the full moon I understand you didn't mean to. John does to he was just scared by the sudden pain." Uncle Remus said as he pulled me into a hug after showed me his now healed hand.

I hugged him back before he stood up, with me still in his arms, and grabbed John's hand. As soon as he stood up Uncle Reggie and Iris came through the Foo and walked over to us. I was giggling that Uncle Remus picked me up and I tried to get Paddy out of my backpack.

"Here Aurora let me help you with that" Uncle Reggie said as he put Iris down and went to unzip my backpack to get Paddy. He handed me my stuffed dog before picking Iris up. I hugged Paddy to my chest with one arm, the other was holding into Uncle Remus.

"Come on Remus I found as a house in the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Tonight I'll set up the wards around the property for you three." Uncle Reggie said quietly has he walked to the exit of the airport. I just laid my head on Uncle Remus' shoulder to take a nap. Uncle Remus stopped long enough to to pick John up with his other arm.

"Thank you Regulus. I'm going to have hard enough time now that we're back here." I heard Uncle Remus say before I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~No one's POV~

"Thank you Regulus. I'm going to have hard enough time now that we're back here." Remus said as Aurora fall sleep in his arms.

"That is why I had the American Ministry tell the English Ministry that their Head of the Department for the Regulation and Magical Creatures was moving here and needed a job. I'm going to make it where you can get a job Remus don't worry. I bet I could even get you a job at Hogwarts." Regulus told him as they got to the apparation point in the airport.

"I'm not worried Reg. I would be happy just staying at home with the children. But thank you anyways." Remus said with a smile as he looked the three sleeping kids.

"Ok Remus. I'll apparate us to the house since I know where it is." Regulus said as he grabbed Remus' right arm with his free hand and apparated to the house he found for them.

The house was a three story farm house in the middle of the woods. It was blue with white trim and a closed in front porch. The inside of the house was simple. In the living room was the stairs to the two story of the house.

The living room was a light green with hardwood floor with a gold rug in the middle of the room. There was a fireplace with two couches and two armchairs also in the room. The couches and armchairs were red. The kitchen was the same green as the living room with a small four person table in front of a set of three windows looking out to the back yard. There was a door to the back yard and one to the dinning room. The dinning room was simple with light yellow walls and a table for ten people in it.

The second story, as well as the third, had bedrooms. Each story had five bedrooms with each bedroom having its own bathroom. All the rooms were white with a queen size bed, a large dresser and wardrobe set, and each room could be changed later with magic. The third floor also had a small library that Regulus was planning on getting books from the Black Family library at Grimmauld Place later that week. He also wanted to see if Kreacher wouldn't mind helping around the new house and watching the children.

When Remus saw the house for the first time he just couldn't believe that Regulus found the place.

"Reg how in the bloody world did you find this place? And are we in the middle of the woods?" Remus asked as he stared at the house in aw.

"It took me the last week to find it, well I didn't even find it until last night. I got lucky I guess Remus. Let's get the children into their rooms, we'll help them change their rooms when they wake up." Regulus told Remus as he walked to the front door of the house.

Both men walked upstairs to the second floor and put the children in three of the rooms on that floor. Both Remus and Regulus went out to the five acres the house sat on and started warding the grounds around the house so Remus and Aurora could run around outside the next night. By the time they got done and Remus went back inside Aurora was sitting on one of the couches reading one of her books with Paddy, Wolfy, Star, Night, Prongs, and King beside her.

"Rose-Cub how long have you been up?" Remus asked the seven year old, who just looked up from her book and smiled.

"I've been up since you put me in my bed Uncle Remus. Can you help me change my room? I want a bookcase and a desk and a place for my stuffed animals." The seven year old told him as Regulus walked into the house.

"Later Rose. Right now let's go get lunch started. After we eat we'll change your bedroom." Remus said as he picked Aurora up off the couch and took her to the kitchen.

As Remus and Aurora got lunch made Regulus took the book and the stuffed animals his seven year old niece dragged downstairs with her back upstairs. He also put a desk, bookcase, and a shelf in Aurora's room that she wanted.

After Regulus got what he knew Aurora wanted in her room done he went to wake up the other two children in the house.

~after lunch Aurora's POV~

After me and Uncle Remus got lunch made (fried chicken and pumpkin juice), Uncle Reggie carried John into the kitchen with Iris following him. Lunch was quiet like yesterday with Uncle Reggie saying he was going to the Ministry to get a job, meaning he was going to explain why he faked is death and about the American Ministry telling them about him moving here. (AN: Regulus told Aurora a little about why they lived in American and about her mother's family. Just that her mother's uncle was a bad wizard and that he, Regulus, took her and Iris to America to hide them from him. She is only seven going on eight.)

Uncle Remus took me, Iris, and John upstairs to my room when Uncle Reggie left for the Ministry. He was going to help me get my room how I want it then help the other two.

"Ok Rose-Cub how to you want your room?" Uncle Remus asked me as we got to my room and I opened the door.

"I want to be gold, silver, red, green, and purple please Uncle Remus." I told him looking around the room. It was simple with a window overlooking the back yard, my four posted bed in the middle of the wall to the right of the door with a nightstand on both sides, one nightstand had a light on it and the other a clock, the desk, bookcase, and shelf Uncle Reggie put in my room were by the window. On the wall to the left of the door was a dresser.

"Ok Rose-Cub then here you go." Uncle Remus said as he waved his wand and my room became the colors I wanted.

My bed had a silver blanket and gold sheets and drapes, the night stands were both purple. My desk, bookcase, dresser, and stuffed animal shelf were purple too. My walls were a blood red and my floor was an emerald green with a gold and silver rug my bed. Uncle Remus even put a purple toy box at the foot of my bed.

I ran to my desk and moved the chair so I could put Paddy, Wolfy, Star, Night, Prongs, and King on my new shelf until I wanted to play with or sleep with them.

"Thank you Uncle Remus. I love my room." I said as I started to put my stuffed animals on the shelf.

"You're welcome Rose. Be careful please Regulus would kill me if you got hurt." Uncle Remus told me as he walked out of the room and to the right, I'm guessing to Iris' room since John is a crossed from my room.

"I will Uncle Remus don't worry!" I yelled as I put King on the shelf and jumped off the chair. I quickly put the chair back at the desk, got a book off my bookshelf, and ran back downstairs to see if Uncle Reggie was back yet. Uncle Remus is getting tired and I don't want to bug him to much, the full moon is tomorrow and I know it's hard for him to keep up with all three of us kids.

I sat on the couch and started to read my book. It was an American muggle author Stephen King. I was reading he's book Cujo; the friendly St. Bernard that got rabies after being bit by a bat. I know I shouldn't be reading any of Stephen King's books at my age, but Uncle Reggie and Uncle Remus bought them for me last year on my birthday. If they didn't want me to read them, they wouldn't of bought them.

I was reading on the couch for about two hours before Uncle Reggie got home. Uncle Remus came downstairs after getting John and Iris to take another nap. He laid down on the other couch and fell asleep. I didn't read Uncle Reggie come into the house because my nose was in my book.

"Aurora what are you doing on the couch? Where are Adrian and Aries?" I heard Uncle Reggie said and I jumped a little before looking at him. He had sat down beside me and was looking at Uncle Remus.

"I was reading one of the Stephen King books you got me last year. John and Iris are upstairs taking a nap. Uncle Remus needed sleep so I just let him sleep as I read." I told him as I put my put on the couch beside me.

Uncle Reggie looked at Uncle Remus with a thoughtful face before looking back at with a smile.

"Aurora how about the two us go down to the village near by before going to see some of muggle London." He said quietly so not to wake up Uncle Remus. I thought about it for a moment before smiles and nodding my head.

"Ok Uncle Reggie. I'll go get my bag and Paddy. I want to take him and my book." I said as I got off the couch and went up to my room. I quickly got my small side bag out of my backpack and put my book in it. I grabbed Paddy off the shelf before I ran back downstairs.

Uncle Reggie was waiting for me at the door with his shoes on. I handed him Paddy before I put my own shoes on. I took Paddy back before opening my door and going outside. Uncle Reggie closed the door quietly behind us. I almost never get to spend time with just Uncle Reggie. Uncle Remus normally is the one to do anything with us kids, Uncle Reggie is really busy.

"Aurora I left Remus a note saying we would be back by six. It's two thirty now and I have to be back at the Ministry by three thirty for a few hours. You can go with me if you want tom but right now we have an hour before that and two and half hours before we need to be home." Uncle Reggie said as we got to the gate in the front yard. After that it was about a thirty minute walk to the village.

"Ok Uncle Reggie. Um what village is it that we live by?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole on the south coast of England, Aurora."

We walked quietly for about ten minutes before I saw a house on a hill. It was a weird looking house that had to be a wizard-built; ramshackle, multi-story home that needed magic to keep it from falling apart. I stopped and looked at it.

I seen three boys out side of the weird house. I looked up at Uncle Reggie, who had stopped and was watching the boy too, and smiled sweetly.

"Uncle Reggie can we go see if those boys want to play with me please? They look like they're about my age. It's no fun playing with Iris and John all the time." I asked him, hopeful He looked at me then to the boys, thoughtful, before he sighed and smiled down at me.

"Of course, Aurora. Well let's go see if they want to play." Uncle Reggie said before he started to walk down the path to the weird house and the three boys.

 **I should have the next chapter up soon. If my in my internet is working at all this week, I got lucky it was working when I posted these two chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As me and Uncle Reggie walked down the path to the house, I could see the boys better. You could tell they were brothers, with their red hair and freckles. The closer we got to them the better I could see them. There was one who looked to be about my age and two a year or two younger then me.

"Uncle Reggie do you know who they are? From the look of the house they're purebloods." I asked my uncle as I looked from the kids to him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and saying, "I think that they're Weasleys, with their hair and freckles." I was happy with his answer and went back to looking at the boys.

When we got to the gate of the yard, the older boy finally saw us and told the younger two to go get their mother. The two boys, who I'm guessing are twins with how much they look alike, looked at us before running into the house calling for their mom.

The older boy walked over to the gate. Uncle Reggie smiled at him and I hid behind my uncle a little, holding Paddy to my chest. All the children back in American used to make funny of me from the moment they first saw me, I wasn't sure if this boy would be they them or not.

"Hello little one. My niece saw you and your brothers playing and wanted to know if it was ok for her to play too." Uncle Reggie said as the boy got to the gate and as his mother came out of the door to the house.

"Percy what are you doing by that gate? Haven't I told you not to talk to strangers before." Percy's, I'm guessing that's he's name, mother said when she saw him. She walked over to the gate and smiled at Uncle Reggie.

"Hello we just moved here this morning and as we were walking to the village my niece, Aurora, saw your three boys playing and wanted to know if it was alright for her to play with them. I'm Regulus by the way" Uncle Reggie said as Percy's mother got to the gate, I was hiding behind his leg. I'm a little shy around new people, plus I've never really had a woman in my life.

"Of course she can. I'm sure Percy would like someone closer to his age to play with. I'm Molly Weasley it's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Weasley said as she shook Uncle Reggie's hand, I poked my head out from around his legs to look at her.

She was shorter then Uncle Reggie, you could tell she was getting old with her red hair that was slowly turning grey as time went on. She seemed to be a kind woman as she talked to Uncle Reggie. Percy opened the gate for me and, with a small push from Uncle Reggie, I went into the gate.

"Molly would it be ok if Aurora stayed here for a little? I have to go into the Ministry for a little. Her Uncle Remus as his hands full with her two cousin, Aries and Adrian, right now." Uncle Reggie said when I was on the other side of the gate.

"That's ok I'm sure my boys would love to have her here. They all get tired of playing with each other." Mrs. Weasley said before smiling down at me, I hid behind Percy quickly as I looked up at her.

"That's wonderful Molly. Thank you. Aurora is a little shy around women, she's not been around with women that much. Not since her Aunt Ebony died two years ago." Uncle Reggie told her as I looked up at him from my stop behind Percy, he was the closest person to me so I hid behind him. Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly and looked down at me and Percy.

"Don't you worry about her to much. I'm sure she'll be fine in a few. With all my children around here." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Ok Molly. Well Aurora I'll see you soon little one. Behave for Mrs. Weasley and if you need anything you can have her take you to Remus. You do remember how to get home don't you?" Uncle Reggie said as he looked at me. Mrs. Weasley went back inside the house.

"Bye Uncle Reggie. I'll behave and I remember how to get home if I need Uncle Remus for anything." I said quietly as I held Paddy closer to my chest and moved out from behind Percy.

"Ok Aurora. Bye Little One. Love you." Uncle Reggie said as he turned around and started to walk back down the pathway,

"Love you too Uncle Reggie!" I yelled after him before looking at Percy.

"Um what do you want to play? I'm Aurora Rose Black, but you can call me Rose. Only Uncle Reggie calls me Aurora." I said as I held my hand out to Percy. Uncle Reggie is teaching me how to be a lady from if I ever meet his cousin Narcissa.

"I'm Percy Weasley. I don't know what too play thou." Percy said as he took my hand. I smiled and thought for a moment about what to play.

"We could play tag or hide and sneak." I said looking at him as I let go of his hand. He looked confused by what I said. That's right he's a pureblood he may not know about muggle games. Well I'll just have to teach him.

"Sorry I guess you do not know any muggle games. But I can teach them to you if you want me too." I said as I looked at him and put Paddy in my bag with my book.

"I would like to learn them. They sound fun to play. So how do you play them?" He said quietly and I smiled as I took his hand in mine.

"Well it will be more fun with your brothers. Both games are not very fun with only two people." I told him. He looked upset about having to play with his brothers, but he said that we could go get them out of the house.

Percy's house was so cool. They had a clock with everyone's pictures on it that told where everyone was at. There was a lot of people on it. Percy's brothers, the two that he was playing with outside, were in the kitchen eating something. When they saw Percy come in holding my hand.

"So Percy who's that? Is she your girlfriend?" One of the twins asked, now that I'm in the same room as them I can't tell there twins.

"Come on Fred. You know she's not his girlfriend. Girls are gross and don't like playing in dirt." The other twin said.

"I may not be his girlfriend, whatever that is, but I am not a normal girl. I love playing in dirt, but I also like to read. Just because my father is a pureblood does not mean that I am." I said annoyed at the two. Maybe playing with them isn't a good idea.

"Wait your father is a pureblood. But way do you live with your uncles?" Percy asked me making me look at him as I realized what I said. I really hate it when it's close to the full moon.

"Yes my father is a pureblood, but I've never meet him. My mother never told my father about me. My Uncle Regulus took me to America when I was four. After we left my mother was killed by bad people. Daddy doesn't know about me and my uncles say I can never meet him." I told them quietly before remembering what me and Percy came inside for. (AN: Regulus and Remus did not know what Megan put in her letter to Sirius, so they never knew that she told him about Aurora. It's not until later that they find out he knew.) "Oh I'm Aurora Rose Black. Sorry to be so rude. Percy and I wanted to know if you two wanted to play with us." I added looking back at the twins.

They both looked a little confused by what I just said, but they just shrugged it off and said that they would play with us.

"I'm George and that's my twin Fred." One boy said pointing to himself then then twin. That's weird because he smells like the one who asked if I was Percy's girlfriend. Didn't his twin call him Fred.

"No you're not. Your Fred and he's George. You're the one who asked if I was Percy's girlfriend. Your twin brother called you Fred when he said that girls were gross. You're voice is just a little bit lower than his is." I said without thinking about it. All three boys looked at me shocked and I quickly looked at the floor.

"Um did I say something wrong?" I asked after a minute of them not saying anything

"No you didn't Rose, but no one can ever tell the apart. Even Mum as trouble with the two of them sometimes." Percy said making me look up at him. It's different having someone other then Uncle Remus calling me Rose, I like it.

"I can see why. Twins can be hard to tell apart if you're not careful. Back in America I lived by a set of twins. Only their mom could tell them apart. I learned to pay attention to small little things about them so I wouldn't get them confused. They hated it when someone couldn't tell them apart." I said with a smile before pulling Percy back outside to go play.

I spend ten minutes explaining to the three boys how to play tag and hide and sneak before we started playing. I had fun with Percy, Fred, and George most of the day. Fred and George reminded me how Uncle Remus said daddy and Uncle James were in school. Both of the twins liked to try to prank both me and Percy. I say try because I normally heard them before they could do anything to us.

Percy shares my love of books, but he's only ever read wizarding books and not muggle ones. I guessed that he never read a muggle book before. I let him read a few pages out of Cujo before I told him that he could read it if he could ever come over to my house. He looked happy about being able to read more books.

Me and Percy were laying in the garden reading when Uncle Reggie came to get me at four thirty. Percy ran into the house to get his mother as I ran over to Uncle Reggie. After the hugged Uncle Reggie he picked me up and put me on his hip. I was giggling when Percy came back out with Mrs. Weasley.

"Aurora was wonderful Mr. Black. She's welcomed here whenever she wants." Mrs. Weasley said to Uncle Reggie. Wait how did she know Uncle Reggie's last name he didn't tell her and I only told Percy and the twins my last name.

"Thank you so much for watching her Mrs. Weasley. How did you know my last name I don't remember telling you." Uncle Reggie said as he put me down so I could tell Percy bye. I quickly hugged Percy bye before going back to my uncle.

"Oh I heard Aurora tell my boys Fred and George that her last name is Black. Though I don't hold your family over you Regulus. With the way Aurora is, it's hard to tell she is a Black." Mrs. Weasley told Uncle Reggie and I giggled. I didn't think she heard me, but Uncle Reggie can't get mad at me I was just being a lady.

"Oh well I guess that's ok. I've been trying to raise her as a pureblood, but not like the rest of my family." Uncle Reggie said as I pulled Paddy out of my bag and held him.

"Yes she is a different one that's for sure. Well I'll let you two get on your way now. Come on Percy lets go back inside." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked back up to her house.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting me stay here today." I quickly said before she got in the house. She turned around and smiled at me, I waved to her quickly before following Uncle Reggie down the path.

(AN: I'm planning on keeping to the books as much as possible, so Sirius will still come in around Harry's third year. Oh Aurora will be meeting Harry soon. I just had to split this chapter up so it would be smaller. Yes Remus will still be a teacher at Hogwarts, I just don't know if I am going to have him start in Harry's second or third year yet. I'm not a fan of Lockheart, but he will still be in this story too. He may just not make it to the middle of the year. Also I knew I may of messed up when the wolfsbane poison was made and that werewolves can't be born. I don't care I'm just going to have Megan, Aurora, and Adrian like that. Trust me you will find out why later.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wonder where Uncle Reggie is going to take me. It's only four thirty and he did say that we could go to muggle London today.

"Uncle Reggie are we still going to muggle London today? I really want to find more books for my bookcase." I asked/said to Uncle Reggie when we picked me up at the end of the pathway to the Weasley house. I was holding Paddy tightly so I wouldn't lose him.

"Yes Aurora I'm still taking you to London. I need to go check on something anyways. My mother died last year and I wanted to see if her house elf, Kreacher, wanted to come home with as and help Remus watch the three of you monsters." Uncle Reggie said before he apparated us to a small park in a muggle neighborhood.

"I'm not a monster Uncle Reggie. I'm a girl, it's not my fault you don't know how to deal with a girl werewolf." I huffed out as Uncle Reggie put me down on the ground and handed me a piece of paper.

"Aurora you know I was just teasing you. Now heard what's on the paper, with the way you read those books of your's I know you can read that." Uncle Reggie said and I looked at the paper in my hand.

On the paper in Uncle Reggie's handwriting was The Ancient and Noble House of Black, number twelve Grimmauld Place. Just when I finished reading it and looked up at Uncle Reggie he pointed to the row of house in front of us. There was another house that wasn't there when we got there.

"Uncle Reggie that house wasn't there before was it? I didn't see it before." I said looking up at my uncle confused about the house.

"Oh it was there before Aurora. You just didn't know about so you couldn't see it. That house is the house that your father and I were raise in. Our father had put spells on it where muggles and anyone who didn't know about it couldn't see it. Your grandmother died last year, which I am grateful for, and I now I can let Kreacher meet you." Uncle Reggie said before he pulled me towards the house.

The inside of the house was creepy and dark. Uncle Reggie told me to stay by him as he walked up the stairs, passed a sleeping portrait of who I'm guessing is my grandmother. There was only one bedroom and a study on the second floor. The bedroom door was open and I had seen that looked like another portrait in one corner of the room, I'll have to go look in that room later before we leave. There were more bedrooms on the third floor to, all of the doors were shut.

The last floor Uncle Reggie led me to door that had his name on it. There was a door a crossed from his old room that had Sirius Orion Black. That was Daddy's room! I wonder that it looks like.

"Aurora if you want to go see what Sirius' room looks like go ahead I just wanted to get something out of my room before we started looking for Kreacher." Uncle Reggie said as I was looking at Daddy's door.

I looked up at my uncle to see him nod before I ran over to the door and opened it. The room was different then the rest of the house. It wasn't silver and green like the rest of the house, but gold and red. There was Gryffindor banners and posters on the walls, and pictures for Uncle Remus and Daddy in school. There were two other boys in the pictures as well, I'm guessing that they were Uncle James and Peter.

I went to take the picture of all four of them in front of a big tree when I heard a pop behind me. I jumped and turned around quickly, only to see what I think was a house elf. He was just glaring at me with that I could only guess was anger and hatred.

"Um Uncle Regulus! I think I found Kreacher!" I yelled out for my uncle as I looked at the elf in front of me. When I called for Uncle Regulus the house elf's ears moved a bit. He was still glaring at me, but with more confusion then anger now.

"What was that Aurora? Why would Kreacher be in Sirius' room, he didn't like him that much, if at all." I heard Uncle Reggie say from his room. Well it looks like I'm just going to have to take Kreacher over to him then. I quickly turned around to grab the picture off the wall. It was harder then I thought it would be. I think Dad used magic to keep it on the wall. After about a minute of me fighting with the picture, Kreacher came over to me (and the wall) and got the picture for me.

"Thank you. I wanted a picture of my father when he was in school. Uncle Remus and Uncle Regulus don't have that many of him. Plus they won't let me have one of theirs'." I said the house elf before I started to walk back to my uncle's room. I could hear Kreacher following behind me, I think he wants to be with someone other then the portrait of my grandmother.

"Uncle Regulus did find what you wanted? I wanted to go look around before we left." I said as I opened the door to the room more and let Kreacher see who was in it. Then he started to cry and I flipped.

Why in the world is he crying for? Did he miss people that much? I quickly moved over to the elf, who was sitting on the floor crying his eyes out. What do I do to stop a house elf from crying? I hugged the creature because I couldn't think of anything else. Kreacher stopped crying and look at me. I smiled at him before sitting back on the floor myself.

"Why did you start crying for? Did you get that lonely with only Grandmother's portrait to talk to?" I asked him quietly

"Kreacher was just happy that Master Regulus is back. Kreacher has missed him." The house elf said, shocking me really. I didn't think he would say anything.

"Yes Uncle Regulus is back. I think he wanted to see if you wanted to go back to our house and help us around the house. He seems to think I need a babysitter even though I'll be eight next week" I told him with a smile. I heard Uncle Reggie walk up behind me.

"Hello Kreacher. As Aurora just said I want you to come live with us." Uncle Reggie said as he sat down beside me. Kreacher just looked at Uncle Reggie like he was crazy, which was funny.

"You want to help us don't you Kreacher. There's Aries, Adrain, and Uncle Remus at home too. Uncle Remus just needs help with watching us three kids and cooking." I said when I seen his face. I got an elf looking at me and Uncle Reggie chuckling.

"Kreacher would like to help Master Regulus. But Kreacher would like to know who the young girl is. Kreacher heard her say that Master Sirius was her father." Kreacher said looking at Uncle Reggie.

Uncle Reggie stood up and helped me up before answering Kreacher.

"Yes Kreacher, she is Sirius' daughter. Her mother was a half-blood werewolf and she was born after Sirius left. Now Kreacher werewolves are not all bad, Megan wasn't and either is Remus." Kreacher had started to make a face of disgust and hatred, I don't think he likes werewolves. "Now I am not sure if her mother ever got the chance to tell Sirius about her. She is Aurora Rose Black, heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Black." Uncle Reggie told the house elf as I played with my hair.

"Master Regulus Kreacher would be happy to show the Young Mistress around for Master Regulus. Kreacher will not let the Young Mistress get hurt Master." The elf said after thinking for a minute, had made me look at him. I could go look around the house?

"I guess you could go show Aurora around Kreacher. Just don't let her get hurt, which is harder then it should be with her." Uncle Reggie said after a minute of thinking about it. I hugged him quickly before running down the stairs to the second floor where the painting in the bedroom was at.

When I got to the room with the painting I stopped running. I wanted to see who was in that painting. Earlier it didn't look like anyone was in the painting, but they can move around the house through other paintings. I had just opened the door more when Kreacher popped up behind me. I may of screamed just a little bit before turning quickly to look at Kreacher.

"Kreacher is sorry Young Mistress Aurora." He said making me sigh. I don't want him to call me Mistress Aurora, or Aurora really.

"It's ok Kreacher and call me Rose please." I said turning back around to look at the painting. I know that it's really a portrait of someone, but I wanted to know who.

"Mistress Rose that portrait goes to Master Phineas Nigellus Black. He has another portrait in Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office where he stays most of the time. He was once the headmaster for Hogwarts." I heard Kreacher say as I looked at the portrait.

I don't know why but it just doesn't feel right leaving it here. If Phineas would come back through to this portrait from the one at school he would be in an empty house. I have to see if Uncle Reggie will let me take it to our home. I want to put Phineas' portrait up in the library.

"Kreacher I think Uncle Reggie wanted to some books from the family library. Could you please take me there? I wanted to see if I could find a book to read." I said as I turned from the portrait to look at the house elf.

"Of course Kreacher will take the Young Mistress. Follow Kreacher he will show you now." I followed him through the house to the library. Note to self teach Kreacher how to speak right. He sounds like a three year old.

I found a book about the night sky and all the stars. I put that book in my bag after Kreacher made sure there was no bad spells on it. I also found many books about werewolves and vampires. Again they went in my bag after Kreacher made sure they were safe. I had all ten of my new books (five about werewolves, four about vampires, and the one about the night sky) in my bag when Uncle Reggie came into the library.

"Aurora what are you doing in here? I already got all the books we need at home right now." Uncle Reggie said when he seen me on the floor beside Kreacher looking at more books about the stars.

"I wanted to see if I could find any books about the stars Uncle Reggie. Kreacher has been making sure there was nothing on them that could hurt me." I told him as I pulled the one book about stars I had in my bag out to show him.

"You so do not get your love of books and reading from your father. That is all your mother with a little bit of Remus and I in there. If your father never meets you he will not like that at all." Uncle Reggie said has he started to pick up all the books I had on the floor up and make them there he could put them in his pocket.

"If you say so Uncle Reggie." I said with a small giggle as I got up off the floor with a little help from Kreacher.

I followed Uncle Reggie out of the library and was almost to the front door when I remembered that I wanted the portrait. I ran back up the stairs to the room with the portrait in it. When I got to the room there wasn't a blank portrait there anymore. Someone, I'm guessing Phineas Black, was in it staring at me in shock.

"Oh um, hello. I'm Aurora Rose Black. Who are you?" I said as I sat on the ground and looked up at him.

"I am Phineas Nigellus Black. How is there another Black child? I thought Sirius never had a child and Regulus was to young when he died." He answered me back. Oh he thinks that Uncle Reggie died too.

"Well Sirius Black is my father you see. My mother never told him about me and she was killed by bad people after Uncle Regulus took me to America. I was raised over in America so the bad people couldn't hurt me." I told him with a smile on my face. I just loved the shocked look on his face to much.

"Wait Sirius had a daughter, you, and Regulus is still alive." Grandpa Phineas, that's what I'm going to call him he is so old, said looking down at me.

"Yes that's about it Grandpa Phineas." I said as Uncle Reggie opened the door all the way. I looked back at him and smiled. I pointed to Grandpa Phineas as I stood up.

It could us about an hour to explain everything to Grandpa Phineas about my mother and Uncle Reggie. After that I asked if he wanted us to move his portrait to our new house. He said he did because he wanted to know more about me and to meet Iris, yes Uncle Reggie told him about her.

When we got home Kreacher helped me get all my books onto my bookcase. Uncle Reggie said that we could go to Diagon Alley and muggle London tomorrow if I felt up to it. I put Paddy on my bed before going downstairs. Uncle Remus made cheeseburgers and Mac and Cheese tonight. I can eat a lot the day of and the day before the full moon.

Uncle Reggie told us that he would start work for the Ministry on Monday. They just lost their Head of the Department for the Regulation and Magical Creatures and they let Uncle Reggie take that job. Monday is going to fun at the Ministry. England won't know what hit them as soon as Uncle Regulus starts working. I'm betting that in three years Uncle Remus could get a job at Hogwarts.

I fell asleep that night thinking about Hogwarts and big snakes.


	8. AN important please read

**Do to inter toubles I hve not been able to write for any of my stories. For thoughs of who care I am sorry. During this time I have been able to do a little bit of reseach for some of the stories. In all of my stories some of the characters will be different from the books/animes they come from. Mainly this is going to be Hidan from the Naruto manga/anime. I do not care if this upsets anyone. Feel free to tell me but I will not answer what you say for my mind is made up. There is a reason my polytheistic omnist butt is writing a character the way I do. I wanted to warn the follows of my stories that while I am working on rewriting a few stories, have not given up on this site. I do not own any book/movie or manga/anime series that I write about. I only own the OCs in all of my stories.**


End file.
